


twelve days 'til you

by hailynx



Series: Challenges, Events & Exchanges [4]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Afterlife, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Psycho Pass, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Beginnings, Canonical Character Death, Consensual, Cuddling & Snuggling, Eskimo Kisses, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Family, Flirting, Fluff, Insecurity, M/M, MikoTotsu Week, Panic Attacks, Picnics, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reunions, Riding, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-02-28 15:17:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 9,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2737448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hailynx/pseuds/hailynx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for <a href="http://mikototsuism.tumblr.com/2k14">Mikoto/Tatara Week 2014</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1: Alone | Totsuka's Death

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own K Project.  
> Please do not translate or repost/reupload.  
> Additionally, I have written for K Project on certain aspects that some of the prompts cover before so it may or may not overlap.  
> 

It’s an odd fusion of warm and chill. Totsuka chest is warm and sticky but the rest of his body feels like it is frostbitten. He can barely move his fingers but maybe that’s more so because his body is slowly losing its senses causing his sense of touch to be off key. His desire to call out and reach for Mikoto grows stronger with each passing second, contrary to each of his breath, but Totsuka banishes those desires away. It’s scary how alone and empty he feels right at this moment and scarier that he wants to hold on.

 

Totsuka has always been alone and that’s normal, even when he’s with others. Nothing mattered much until he met his King and stayed to be joined by a group of irreplaceable friends. It’s actually silly to think that someone as unfeeling as he was, would grow attached but there’s no denying it. Totsuka’s life in the last eight years has changed and he’s obtained so many fond memories it’s hard to fathom.

 

Totsuka had often told himself before bed that if he were to go the very next day, it’d be fine. Every day he does his best, smiles brightly and hopes to bring joy to his family and friends. Each day ends with fulfilment but as the new day threatens to break, Totsuka cannot deny the tinge of disappointment that seeps under his skin. It’s an uncomfortable feeling, one of anticipation for death and Totsuka starts to hate it, day by day. Anna’s words have always clung to him like a curse and despite his never ending smile; Totsuka’s fears grip at his soul in the dark of night and shakes his heart. He’s always wondered _when_ and now that it’s here, Totsuka’s being trembles.

 

He has always been the master of bullshit and lies, but he can never fool himself. HOMRA is important and he hates himself a little for letting it go this far. There’s no way to lie this time, even if he wants to play it up to optimism. Time shows and the results is a stunning reminder. The phone lies in his limp hand and Totsuka laughs at the irony. He had reassured time and time again, made promises that he couldn’t keep, so damn sure of himself only to end up here.

 

He bites down on his lips and wills his hands to silence. There’s no point in letting Mikoto see him like this. It’ll only reiterate all of the fears that Totsuka had tried damn hard to erase. But Totsuka knows better than anyone that this isn’t a concern he feels for his King. Even now, he’s not ready to face the consequences of his irresponsible actions. Everything that Totsuka had claimed would be alright shatters before his eyes, the sound deafening as it hits the ground, drowning out the voices calling for him.

 

There are too many things he has to say but he knows that he doesn’t have the time for all of it. A happy birthday is in order, although it may not be all that pleasant. Apologies are due even if they won’t be accepted. There are also promises that he’s left incomplete and plans undone but he hopes to leave them with more important information, one that will hopefully protect them.

 

Totsuka slips back though and reins control over the last moment of his life. Despite reflection, he cannot leave without assuring them that everything will be fine from here and out. He’s always been ready for this day so there’s really no room for complaints. Kusanagi had warned him right from the get go and he’d taken the advice, only to bury it deep in the back of his mind. Totsuka knew it in his soul, the words were precise but even when he had gotten a second warning from Anna, it hadn’t deterred him.

 

The stars shine down on him and a brief wish crosses his mind to capture the sight but his vision blurs in and out, uncooperative. It’s a lovely night. There’s no reason to be complaining for such a wonderful last sight, so Totsuka smiles, but deep down he feels cold and empty, completely alone. Unfortunately, it’s never warm enough unless it’s Mikoto.

 

_Fin._


	2. Day 2: Youth | Reminiscence

Mikoto never feels suffocated up here. It’s pleasant and breezy so it’s always the rooftop. Only two people dare come up and venture into his personal space anyway. Kusanagi comes around to hang and Totsuka appears to bother, but it’s all friendly banter that they engage in. Despite the little vicious voice inside telling him to keep people at a distance, Mikoto finds Totsuka immensely interesting. Totsuka is careless but not entirely negligent. It’s hard to believe that they’re friends but he’s accustomed to having the sandy blonde in his life. Now, it’d be worrying if it Totsuka’s intrusion didn’t happen on a daily basis. Contrary to appearances, Mikoto likes the routine. It gives him something to hold onto for normal.

 

As usual, the door that leads to the stairs down creaks open eerily like a clichéd horror movie. Only, it isn’t all that scary because Totsuka’s smile is like sunflowers and salvation. Totsuka likes grand entrances, but when it comes to Mikoto’s napping durations, he knows that silences fair better. Mikoto sleeps deep, but Totsuka’s always been able to wake him up easily. A simple ‘King’ seems to awaken him like a calling. However, Mikoto hasn’t fallen asleep yet and so cracks an eye open, expression blank as he lifts his gaze to meet Totsuka’s cheery face.

 

“Fruit milk,” Totsuka grins, shaking the bottle as he advances. “And melon bread.”

 

Mikoto takes the straw and then the little carton of milk when Totsuka hands it over. The junior plops down next to him and leans into his space. Mikoto shifts slightly for comfort but doesn’t pull away because this is normal. He stabs the little milk box with his straw and then sucks hard until it’s empty of liquid and then he proceeds to steal all of the remaining air, until the box caves in. It’s like destruction a smaller scale, but one that is within his control. When he finishes, Totsuka distracts him before he can ponder by shoving an opened bag of melon bread at him.

 

He lowers his gaze down and then turns over, watches the way that Totsuka’s lashes cast wing like shadows on his skin and nudges him a little. Mikoto makes sure to be gentle, because no matter how small the wings, Totsuka will be capable of flying. Totsuka hums pleasantly, eyes fluttering open slowly, those wings disappearing as he looks up with a smile, one that’s bright enough to rival the sun. It doesn’t falter, even in the face of Mikoto’s narrowed eyes and intimidating glare.

 

“What is it, King?”

 

Mikoto looks at the melon bread and then knits his brows together, whole expression falling into a frown. “Aren’t you going to eat?”

 

Totsuka chuckles, patting his belly with a grin. “Kusanagi-san promised to buy dinner!”

 

He means to empty Kusanagi’s wallet. Completely.

 

Mikoto hums in acknowledgment and then bites down on the melon bread without much further thought. Playful as he is, he trusts that Totsuka wouldn’t try anything funny. Mikoto’s not even sure if he can die by Totsuka’s untamed experimentation at this point so it doesn’t matter. The taste is normal, not that Mikoto can tell much of a difference. It’s sweet on sweet so that doesn’t really provide a clash for him to notice instantly. However, he manages to finish the melon bread without any violent reactions. When he finishes, he crushes the plastic wrapping and shoves it into his pocket so he can dispose of it later. Totsuka makes a move instantly, leaning further into his personal space.

 

“And to finish off,” Totsuka laughs, pulls out another hidden carton of fruit milk and hands it over with a fresh straw. “Here’s another.”

 

Mikoto takes the small carton without argument and repeats his steps. He shakes up the milk to even out the flavouring distribution and then stabs the straw in to empty it. Mikoto shakes the carton when it’s half empty and exhales, satisfied. Cold milk always leaves him feeling refreshed.

 

Totsuka makes a face. “Isn’t that really sweet?”

 

The bell signifying the end of lunch brings loudly on the rooftop but goes ignored by the both of them. Kusanagi’s not around to reprimand them for skipping.

 

“You’re the one buying it,” Mikoto replies with one final slurp.

 

“Because you like it,” Totsuka replies, grabbing Mikoto’s hand and then looking directly at Mikoto’s face to gauge his reaction. “How does it taste, King?”

 

Totsuka’s eyes glow in the light, flickering as he blinks but it’s exceptionally clear with his fondness and his honesty. Mikoto’s returning chuckle is low. He shifts and wraps an arm around Totsuka’s shoulder, pulling him forward gently. Totsuka smiles and Mikoto furrows his brows at the smile that borders on a smug smirk but leans forward and nips gently at Totsuka’s lips anyway.

 

“Geh,” Totsuka complains as soon as his mouth is free. “Sweet!”

 

Mikoto snorts, pinching his nose gently. “Now you can’t taste it.”

 

_Fin._


	3. Day 3: Dream | Sleep

Totsuka wakes from his slumber and as always, finds that there is a thin layer of blanketing draped over his body. The bar is quiet but a look at the clock tells him that it’s only right. There’s no clinking sound behind him so it’s clear that Kusanagi is out. He has probably taken Anna with him. The boys are either out working or playing. Maybe causing trouble, if it’s Yata. His King’s presence however, is something that is easy to locate. There’s always warmth in the air if Mikoto is around. It is one of the most reassuring things Totsuka has come to know.

 

Totsuka peels himself from the leather seat and sits upright, eyes locked straight ahead because he doesn’t need to look elsewhere for Mikoto. Opposite him, on the other couch is Mikoto, in a deep sleep slumber. The King has his head leaned back lazily and his breathing even. It’s a good sign. Deep sleep is a regular thing for Mikoto but one so calm is rare. Totsuka decides to just watch silently because he doesn’t want to disturb but it’s not long before Mikoto starts twisting and turning. He’s not scowling yet, but it’s best to make a move fast. A fond smile blooms on Totsuka’s lips but there is no doubt that there is a tinge of mischievousness to it. It’s only half an excuse to get close.

 

Totsuka moves, upon deciding that the warmth of such a thin layer of blanketing isn’t enough. It hasn’t been enough for a while now. The people around them have noticed and so Totsuka doesn’t bother hiding it. Dragging the thin cotton over with him, Totsuka tucks himself onto the couch and fits his body against Mikoto’s. It’s a perfect fit, his slim body sliding right into place against Mikoto’s sturdy one. Carefully, Totsuka folds his legs and leans his head against Mikoto’s chest, listening as Mikoto’s heartbeat slows again to lull him back to sleep.

 

“Totsuka?”

 

He jerks a little, chuckling softly with an apology but Mikoto doesn’t push him away. That much acceptance is enough for Totsuka to lean forward and settle his weight against Mikoto comfortably. Once Totsuka stops moving, Mikoto shifts a little to wrap an arm around Totsuka’s waist to keep him there and closes his eyes again.

 

“Don’t make too much noise.”

 

Totsuka smiles against his chest. “Mm.”

 

_Fin._


	4. Day 4: Alternate Universe | Crossover

“Inspector.”

 

Totsuka itches at the title and his instant reaction is to frown. He’s not actually upset. It’s just that he always finds himself feeling sad whenever Mikoto addresses him in such a distant manner. However, he replaces the frown instantly with a wide grin, waving for Mikoto to close the cold distance between them. They’ve known each other long enough to be friends and more. It’s what Totsuka wants, despite what he has always been told. He’s never been conventional anyway so this is his attempt.

 

“Tatara,” he corrects, voice ringing like a gentle and pleasant chime.

 

He’s always correcting and that’s the nature of his job but this time, it is more of a personal effort. He stares at Mikoto but with a loose and lopsided glance. He doesn’t want to be intimidating. Not that he really appears to be either. Totsuka is nice and sweet but he’s an Inspector for a reason. Mikoto is wary and his strong guard is clear in the stiff gaze that he shows to his Inspector in reply. Totsuka though, can’t seem to meet Mikoto’s stern and icy cold gaze with anything other than a carefree amused grin.

 

Mikoto insists, “Inspector.”

 

Mikoto stands there, with the ancient article held in front of him, waiting for Totsuka to take it so that he may leave now and continue with the other task that he had been given. That much obedience is work related compliance, but he won’t succumb to Totsuka anymore, especially when it comes to the manner of addressing. Unfortunately, Totsuka is stubbornly the same. He spins in his chair and crosses his legs, followed by his arms, expression purposefully haughty as he dares Mikoto to disobey.

 

Mikoto always does. Totsuka knows this but he tries.

 

Totsuka’s deskwork consists mainly of misconduct reports for the Enforcer Suoh Mikoto. Kusanagi thinks it a chore but Totsuka does the extra work happily. He can always be found filling it out diligently with all sorts of reasoning that he can think of (they’re mostly ridiculous and unbelievable). However, that isn’t the way that he wants to go about confessing his love. But he may as well have, because anyone who gets their hands on the reports can tell—everyone but Mikoto of course. That’s mainly because Mikoto’s refuses to pay attention. He’s not actually that _dense_.

 

Mikoto keeps his head levelled and his eyes trained on Totsuka’s form and Totsuka does the same. The battle is one of mentality. It’s a never ending game of chase but they’re left at a stalemate until Kusanagi steps into the room with smoke following him in disapproval. Kusanagi snorts at the scene but gives them a few more seconds to sort out their differences. He’s used to it so when he knows that it will continue in vain, he swerves his chair around and slips into comfortably so that he can do his own work with ease.

 

“Tatara,” Totsuka insists again. “It’s three simple syllables.”

 

“Inspector,” Mikoto replies evenly. “Also three simple syllables.”

 

Kusanagi snickers in his seat, already set to move. Totsuka frowns and then sighs loudly, complaints about Mikoto’s coldness tumbling out of his lips. He turns, ready to whine and beg Kusanagi for help with getting through to his partner, but before he even gets to that, Kusanagi flashes a devious smile and allows his foot to meet with Totsuka’s chair first. He’s been around long enough and is now completely apt at dealing with Totsuka and Mikoto’s repetitive antics.

 

“Get yer asses moving, you’ve got a job to do!”

 

As the sound of Kusanagi’s voice becomes louder, so does the strength in his kick. Totsuka’s chair swerves off centre and tips, sending Totsuka across the room with ease. Mikoto flinches backwards because he’s certain that the loud clunking had been painful. Totsuka’s forehead hits the desk, causing him to rebound and stumble back onto his ass. The impact isn’t great but he makes a show of it just because he can.

 

Totsuka groans as he gets up, rubbing his butt to sooth it. “But I don’t wanna do that.”

 

“What’dya wanna do then?” Kusanagi frowns.

 

Totsuka looks up and flashes a mischievous grin. Mikoto senses trouble and instantly drops the paperwork onto Totsuka desk and stalks off. It isn’t a part of his job to stay and listen to this kind of crap. They have an agreement and so long as he does his job, the freedom is his to take.

 

“Aw,” Totsuka whines, still rubbing his sore butt. “He ran off.”

 

Kusanagi frowns but follows Totsuka’s lingering gaze out of habit. Shortly enough, he finds his own eyes locked onto Mikoto’s ass. It’s a nice ass—but that’s bloody beside the point. These are office hours and there are details that he’s certain he doesn’t need to know.

 

Kusanagi clears his throat, “Tatara, no.”

 

_Fin._


	5. Day 5: Angst | Fluff

Totsuka takes advantage of the fact that Mikoto doesn’t really get upset unless it’s a deadly serious matter concerning life and death and proceeds to plant himself right in the middle of the King’s lap. It’d be taboo if they were a real royal family but Totsuka gets away with most things anyway. Mikoto opens his resting eyes and studies Totsuka, but he makes no move to shift or throw Totsuka off. That’s one victory and he’s ready to claim another.

 

“Are you planning on using me as a pillow?” Mikoto murmurs quietly.

 

“Not a pillow per say,” Totsuka muses, “Maybe a heater?”

 

Mikoto shakes his head but says nothing else in protest. This kind of behaviour is normal. Sometimes Mikoto feels like he’s the blazing sun, threatening to burn destructively and at others, he feels like he’s just meant to be warm. When Totsuka reassures him of this, Mikoto thinks that it’ll be okay, if he’s just here as a heater, so long as he’s not harming others.

 

“Whatever,” Mikoto mumbles.

 

Totsuka chuckles softly and makes no effort to move. They sit in comfortable silence for a moment until Totsuka’s weight starts to pile up, causing his bony body to press in all the wrong places. Mikoto puts hands on Totsuka’s hips and shifts him a little to the right and then pulls him closer for comfort. Unfortunately, the fact that Totsuka is like sunshine doesn’t compensate for the fact that he is all bones. When he sits in the wrong position it actually hurts. However, Mikoto has never managed to push him away.

 

“Sorry,” Totsuka says and settles his weight again. “Better?”

 

Mikoto nods gently in response and then closes his eyes again. It’s much easier to relax with Totsuka around because he doesn’t have to worry about his inability to control the destructive fuse within him. When Totsuka is around, Mikoto feels slightly more at peace with himself. It’s not everything but the reassurance that this vassal provides makes everything a little bit easier. Over the years, Mikoto has been convinced that they can take things one step at a time.

 

Totsuka hums a song quietly as he touches Mikoto. Totsuka’s fingers dance gently across his King’s skin, tracing the lines as he takes out the time to memorise them. Mikoto keeps his eyes close and just allows the sensation of Totsuka’s touch to guide him. Totsuka makes sure to be careful but he’s not afraid of Mikoto breaking. The heat in Totsuka’s fingers feels like butterfly kisses with the fleeting touches and it’s a gesture that Mikoto has come enjoy. It’s another one of their comfortable routines.

 

“King.”

 

Mikoto keeps his eyes close and his response is short, but not all that sharp, “What?”

 

Totsuka beams, “Nothing.”

 

He leans forward a little and nuzzles their noses together affectionately. Mikoto keeps his eyes close but runs his hand up Totsuka’s spine to hold him tenderly at the nape, keeping their distance close and their positions still. The proximity that they have right now is nice. Totsuka enjoys watching his King at this distance and Mikoto feels content to have Totsuka safe in his arms. Despite being a form of danger himself, he knows that this is the safest place for Totsuka to be.

 

Totsuka’s low hum becomes syllables as he begins to sing softly under his breath, a love song. Mikoto continues to rub soothing circles on Totsuka’s nape with his thumb, gently encouraging Totsuka to continue his soft singing. They keep the distance, nose pressed against nose and Mikoto keeps his eyes well rested, but he can tell that there is a smile stretched beautifully across Totsuka’s face.

 

Kusanagi returns in the middle of an eskimo kiss and is only half remorseful about it. He doesn’t like to interrupt their personal time together, but it’s not something that he can avoid when it’s his bar that they have decided to exploit. Kusanagi is fine with the affection that they have, but they shouldn’t forget where they are. The open bar isn’t meant to be a place for that. He doesn’t want extra trouble so can’t they look fierce for those that are looking?

 

“How many times have I told ya to cut the PDA in ‘ere?”

 

Mikoto’s eyes flutter open as Totsuka pulls away. It had been a slow and steady action for Mikoto to adjust but as soon as Totsuka’s forehead had ceased to touch his, Mikoto’s heart begins racing with concern.

 

“It’s off,” Totsuka snickers, victorious. “There won’t be any electronic interference to cause a fire or anything.”

 

Mikoto manages to hide the little snort as Totsuka turns back, smiling as he snuggles close once again. Kusanagi sighs and tightens the grip on the plastic bag with the frozen red bean paste in it and wills himself not to throw it. He’s inside the bar and no one is going to coerce him into damaging it personally, not even Totsuka.

 

“Y’know that’s not what I meant.”

 

_Fin._


	6. Day 6: Family | Home | Homra | Circle of Friends

Anna walks side by side with Mikoto and holds his hand. She leads the way, following after Totsuka and Kusanagi. Kusanagi holds the mats in his hands and Totsuka has the map in front of him as he walks. It’s hazardous but Kusanagi is looking out for him (as always). Yata and Kamamoto are in charge of the snacks and plastic utensils while Dewa and Chitose carry their drinks, following in tow quietly. The real food is in the baskets that Akagi, Bandou, Eric and Fujishima are carrying because while Totsuka’s hobby may be cooking, they trust Kusanagi’s kitchen skills more.

 

“Are we lost?” Anna asks.

 

A chill runs up Totsuka’s spine but he turns with a bright grin, refusing to acknowledge it, even though he knows that she knows.

 

“Of course not!” Totsuka exclaims and points in another direction. “It’s just over there.”

 

Mikoto grunts but turns along to go with them. If Kusanagi isn’t complaining, there’s probably something in that direction that may be considered a backup plan. Eventually, they do reach a park. It’s not the one that Totsuka had planned for but it’s a park and it’ll do. They’re hungry and the smell of food is too enticing at this point.

 

Everyone gets to work immediately. Kamamoto and Anna set out the mats and the boys move swiftly to put everything in order for their picnic. Akagi and Bandou pour the drinks and Eric and Fujishima hands out the cutlery as Yata helps Kusanagi serve their food. Mikoto goes around placing heavy items on the corner of their mats to make sure that it doesn’t fly off and Totsuka is busy filming their activities.

 

Everybody scores a seat on the mat and what comes next is easy and casual banter. They play a few games with penalties and unfortunately, Yata ends up with the most punishments. He had protested, but there’s no winning it back. Mikoto watches in amusement as Bandou mixes up the leftover ingredients of what they’ve taken on the picnic. It’s an odd colour but it seems to match Yata’s face when he’s done with it.

 

“It’s always the quiet ones,” Kusanagi mumbles with a shudder.

 

They’re all grateful that they don’t have to have a taste of that deadly concoction. Perhaps they should also be careful of Fujishima and Dewa. Or maybe, Yata’s done something to upset Bandou recently?

 

“I’m gonna puke,” Yata croaks before he gets up and run.

 

Kamamoto follows him, reluctantly with a bottle of water to help him wash up. While Yata is away, they start the clean up. After that, no one really wants to move from where they are. The food had been good; good enough to induce a food coma, but the sleepiness that takes them is more because of the warmth of the sun shining down on them. One by one, they fall on the mattress and give in to the exhaustion of their eyes.

 

It’s quite the sight. All of their boys are huddled close, except for Yata, whose limbs are everywhere. Totsuka takes his camera into hand again and turns it on to capture the memories. He goes from one corner to the other, filming their vulnerable state and then lingering a little when he finds Anna snuggled up close to Mikoto, her head on his chest as she steals his warmth and listens to his heartbeat. And then, he finds that there’s someone missing.

 

Totsuka swirls, with the camera still rolling, “What are you doing, Kusanagi-san?”

 

Kusanagi looks down at the minor mess and scowls, “Cleaning?”

 

It’s actually clean enough. They’ve gotten rid of all the scraps and put them in the trash bag as they went along, but Kusanagi doesn’t feel right not cleaning _everything_ up. Totsuka laughs from behind the camera and takes a few steps forward, filming an unintentional close up of Kusanagi’s purple lens sunglasses.

 

“Leave that for later!” Totsuka says, reaching over to pull Kusanagi towards the rest of them. “Come on!”

 

He drags Kusanagi along, back to where the rest of their members are and pulls him down. They’ve had their fun and a nap is in order. He pushes Kusanagi down next to the King, on his left because Anna is nestled in his right and plants himself down on the small space that’s left next to Kusanagi.

 

“Totsuka…”

 

“Shh,” Totsuka chuckles, swerving his camera around to capture the sight of their sky today. “We should have one of these.”

 

Kusanagi sighs but allows Totsuka do as he pleases without further protest. He’s too lazy to fight back, especially when it’s a day off. This warmth is also enough to seduce him to sleep. Shortly after Kusanagi nods off, Totsuka stops his filming and settles the camera on his belly, falling and falling, asleep under the sun.

 

_Fin._


	7. Day 7: Comfort | Coping

The flame that awakens along with Mikoto from his sleep is large and dangerous. Tatara wakes immediately, his whole aroused body on alert as he makes his way towards Mikoto’s room. It’s only one door down but it never feels close enough. Totsuka opens the door by a slight fraction and slips inside quietly so that he doesn’t rouse the others from their sleep.

 

The moment that Totsuka’s inside the room, Mikoto jerks with a start, eyes blown wide and body trembling uncontrollably. His breathing becomes a little more uneven with his hands fists in his bed sheets for restraint. His appearance is dishevelled and he looks pale beyond agitated. Although most know that there had been a nightmare, no one would dare say it except for Totsuka.

 

Despite Mikoto’s scowl, a sign to telling him to stay away, Totsuka closes the door behind him and advances slowly. He sits down on the edge of the bed and reaches out his hands for Mikoto. It’s a slow movement but not one that’s filled with hesitation. He can’t burn in these flames and has no intentions to either. Totsuka simply treads slowly because he knows that Mikoto needs that little bit of time to settle his heart again.

 

“King,” Totsuka says, voice gentle as always. He reaches over and clasps his hand over Mikoto’s. “I’m here.”

 

Mikoto jerks, a little startled but he settles quickly again, tucking his hands into Totsuka’s comforting ones. He keeps them there, in Totsuka’s grasp and wills his breathing to slow and even. Totsuka has a calming effect but it’s all futile if Mikoto isn’t willing to try. It’s no easy feat but Mikoto knows that there are people that he can rely on to help him get through. Totsuka is a prime example.

 

“You’ll be okay.”

 

Same words, same process. Mikoto can’t bring himself to be sick of it, despite how the dreams still come back. It’s not a foolproof plan, seeing as Mikoto still hasn’t managed to pull the reins on it but the immediate effect of Totsuka’s comfort is always soothing and helpful. Totsuka’s lingering presence is also proof that things may get better for him. It’s always one step at a time, but his moments of calm reassure him of the positive possibilities.

 

A lullaby escapes Totsuka’s lips, the same old song, soothing and sweet. It’s like a performance of a dance that hits the climax and then slows to the finale. A duet. One that’s incomplete without Totsuka because without him, Mikoto would never be able to slow down. Everything about Totsuka’s presence at this moment, the fact that he’s still here despite the danger, aids Mikoto to a stop and lulls him back to bed.

 

“See? You’re okay,” Totsuka repeats, forehead resting against Mikoto’s comfortably. He pulls his lips into a small smile and cards his fingers through Mikoto’s hair gently. “You’re okay.”

 

_Fin._


	8. Day 8: Intimate | Cliche Date Night | Outing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains sexually explicit content.  
> And a very important note, sex should always be consensual!

“K-King!”

 

Totsuka lurches forward, arms weak and legs like jelly. Mikoto creates an arch as he pulls Totsuka’s hips back up and then spreads his ass cheeks to accommodate for his tongue that’s darting out, wet and warm. Mikoto flattens his tongue and swirls it around the tight ring of muscle relentlessly, in the way that he knows makes it hard for Totsuka to stay still.

 

“S-stop…” Totsuka pants, crawling away, “I can’t—”

 

Mikoto pulls back slightly, but his breathe still brushes against skin, causing Totsuka shudder with need and want.

 

“Is it not good?”

 

“Well… no, but,” Totsuka frowns. “You don’t have to do this.”

 

Totsuka wants to say that it shouldn’t always be about him, but Mikoto will argue otherwise and claim the same thing for any sort of activity that takes place outside of their bedroom. Totsuka attempts to turn but Mikoto keeps a hold on him, fingers digging into his hips firmly but it’s not completely restricting. If Totsuka really wants to, he can get away. He doesn’t however, no matter how much his arms and legs tremble. Mikoto stills, willing to wait. Slowly, Totsuka peels his head from the bed sheets and turns to the right, darting his eyes back to reconfirming his consent.

 

Without an answer Mikoto continues where he had left off. He leans forward and licks carefully at the sensitive muscle with practiced movements to elicit pleasure. His tongue swirls expertly but he is gentle as he darts out his tongue to probe at the tight entrance. Coming forward, he slips the tip of his tongue past the rim of muscle into the small opening that hides wet and soft heat. Totsuka bucks backwards for more so Mikoto nuzzles closer, nipping playfully but doing so half heartedly just to tease.

 

Totsuka bites down on his lips so that he doesn’t make any noise but it just heightens his awareness of every other sound within the room. Mikoto’s breathing, vibrates through him and Totsuka’s body is traitorous in response, bucking backwards as the incoherent whimpers pour out of his throat. The slurping sounds that echoes as Mikoto licks and probes stays trapped within his body and slowly thunders through to Totsuka’s belly, making it hard to suppress the moan trying to escape from his lips.

 

“Ah, King…” Totsuka murmurs, muffling his voice against the sweat dampened sheets. “More...”

 

Mikoto gives him a few more tentative licks to relax the muscles, but it is brief. Totsuka ends up whining from the lost of heat when Mikoto pulls his sinful mouth away only to groan when Mikoto satisfies him by slipping in one thoroughly lubricated finger to begin stretching him properly. Mikoto takes it slow, allowing Totsuka to adjust to the new stretch before he wiggles his way in, knuckle deep and resting his hand against the curve of Totsuka’s ass until he is given permission to continue. The sign today, comes in the form of a roll of hips, insistent and sure, although he does duck his head away shyly.

 

“King,” Totsuka insists, voice strained. “Please.”

 

“Okay,” Mikoto says, kissing at the corner of Totsuka’s hipbone. “Tell me if it hurts.”

 

Totsuka nods, causing the sheets to bristle as if tousled by wind and Mikoto repeats the gesture although Totsuka can’t see it. Following Totsuka’s instinctive bodily reaction to push the foreign finger out, he pulls his finger out tentatively before driving back in gently to make sure that it doesn’t burn painfully. Totsuka swallows the first finger with ease and Mikoto gauges the timing with his breathing, waiting for the hitch in Totsuka’s voice to even before he goes further. When the lube starts to aid the stretch, Mikoto slips in another and begins to scissor them actively, with confidence as Totsuka encourages him with soft mewls and insistent bucking.

 

The third finger makes everything tight and full. Totsuka clenches around his fingers but the way that Totsuka begs and pants for more allows him to move with confidence. Plunging all three fingers in knuckle deep, Mikoto curls them in search of that spot and smiles when Totsuka lets out a silent scream, body growing taut as his breathing becomes heavy. Mikoto complies with the request of _again_ , _again_ , _again_ , pulling out and ramming back in, brushing against the bundle of nerves until Totsuka cries out for another part of him, one that will stretch him and reach a deeper place.

 

“E-enough,” Totsuka pants, looking at him with hazed eyes and dampened hair, “Put it in.”

 

Mikoto concedes and pulls his fingers out slowly, watching as Totsuka’s body clenches and unclenches around nothing but air, as if whining at the loss. From the corner of his eyes, Mikoto can see Totsuka loosening the grip on the sheets and relaxing a fraction in preparation for a much more solid intrusion. From just fingers, he looks wrecked enough to drive Mikoto insane. If he could, he would take Totsuka apart and make him come from just his fingers but that can wait for another time.

 

Mikoto rolls on a condom and then smears a generous amount of lube before he slots his cock between Totsuka’s thighs and thrusts between them, teasingly. Totsuka whines, all of his words a stammer as he roll his hips backwards fluidly, silently demanding to be filled with Mikoto’s cock and to be thoroughly fucked. It doesn’t take much for Mikoto to give in, not with how openly inviting Totsuka is being. Mikoto slides his dick over Totsuka’s gaping hole a few times as a warning before he eases in; inch by inch to make sure that the pain is minimal. Mikoto keeps his eyes fixed on Totsuka’s ass as his cock disappears inside and then groans when the heat coils around him like velvety silk.

 

Once he’s settled inside, Mikoto leans over Totsuka’s form and peppers kisses from the bottom of his spine up to his nape. Each kiss lingers as Mikoto pulls out and dives back in, deep and precise, filling Totsuka to the hilt. A long moan rips out of Totsuka’s throat and he rolls his hips backwards, begging more and deeper, like it can never be enough. Mikoto continues to nip gently at his skin, biting at his earlobe with whispers of love before he trails his lips down and sucks bruising marks of ownership against Totsuka’s neck.

 

“Urgh… King!” Totsuka wails, “I… want to see— _ah_ —you!”

 

Using one swift motion, Mikoto pulls Totsuka from the bed and slows the thrusting of his hips so that he may turn Totsuka around to face him. Leaning back on his knees, Mikoto glides his arm around Totsuka’s waist and steadies him. Now that Totsuka is seated on top of him, Mikoto manages a good look at his lover, debauched and needy for him, cheeks tinted in the same pink that his lips are. Brushing aside Totsuka’s sweat slickened hair, Mikoto presses a gentle kiss to his forehead, whispering quietly.

 

“Ride me.”

 

Although he flushes deeply at the command, Totsuka settles his hands on Mikoto’s shoulder and begins to move sinuously. He pulls himself up, straining his knees but makes sure that only the tip of Mikoto’s cock remains inside before he slams back down, hard. Totsuka repeats, sinfully fluid and causes Mikoto to groan with his eyes closed to feel everything. Mikoto’s grip tightens and threatens to bruise but Totsuka doesn’t relent as he rides Mikoto reverently. Parting hazy eyelids, Totsuka flashes a small smile that Mikoto steals away with a kiss before he gives up trying to slow their pace.

 

Meeting Totsuka’s drop, Mikoto makes a deep thrust and pulls Totsuka’s body closer, running his other hand down Totsuka’s sticky torso to grip at his leaking cock, jerking him off in time with each of his thrusts. Each flick of finger as Totsuka whimpering wantonly until he shudders violently, walls tightening as he comes with a silent cry into Mikoto’s mouth. Mikoto rides out the rest of his orgasm with shallow thrusts and follows shortly after. The moment that he pulls out, both of them fall against the bed, panting hard as they come down from their high.

 

Once they’re both composed enough, they meet each other’s eyes and as Totsuka smiles, Mikoto reaches a hand and runs his finger through Totsuka’s hair, undoing any knots that have tangled up. Totsuka smiles lazily, wording his sentence but before he manages to speak them, Mikoto pulls him forward and seals his lips with a soft kiss. It’s nothing extraordinary, just a simple peck of lips that leaves him breathless and he doesn’t know why. All Totsuka manages is a wide grin as Mikoto’s finger draw circles across his hipbones.

 

“Don’t ruin it.”

 

Totsuka breaks into laughter. Every low timbre sound pops like bubbles, displaying an illusion of rainbows as he nuzzles his nose against Mikoto’s.

 

“Okay,” he concedes, because okay, he really was going to say something unnecessary. “I won’t.”

 

Mikoto stares at Totsuka until he’s sure that the man can make good on his promise before he closes his eyes, at peace. This time, Totsuka pulls closer and keeps his eyes locked on Mikoto. He stays completely still, just watching happily with post-sex afterglow as Mikoto’s lashes flutter every so often. When Mikoto falls into light slumber, Totsuka takes his King’s hand and presses his smiling lips to Mikoto’s knuckles, content.

 

_Fin._


	9. Day 9: Reincarnation AU

Mikoto spends a lot of his life the same way that he’d spent it last. Although the nightmares are not as frequent, they do come. Nightmares are a rare thing now, but dreams of someone that he hadn’t been able to protect long, long ago, surfaces regularly. It’s haunting but he welcomes it for the warm and soft presence. However, because of this world that he has, Mikoto seldom goes out. When he does it’s only to restock on cereal, cup noodles and maybe some coffee. Today happens to be one of those days and unfortunately, the nearby convenience store is closed, forcing him to venture further into the city.

 

Mikoto’s mood is almost foul with the distance that he has to walk but he supposes that this is something that he’s always wanted. It’s a mundane life where everything just falls into place eventually, without any violence or overly difficult choices. Or maybe, the choice of cereal could be counted as a difficult choice because the range is overwhelming. And what if they don’t stock the one that he usually gets?

 

Just standing at the crossing to consider this annoys him. That’s another complicated altogether and Mikoto’s not sure if he likes it. It’s troublesome in a sense, but it’s definitely easier than dealing with easily broken human relations. Sighing, Mikoto glances over at the lights that direct his path and silently wills it to change. It won’t, but he tries for a moment before he drags his eyes back down again to the other side of the road and then stops immediately on a familiar frame.

 

On the other side of the street, he finally spots him, smile bright and face lively. Just facing him like this feels like déjà vu. The man blinks at him before his face breaks out into a genuine smile, the same one that rivals the sun and Mikoto feels his breath catch in his throat. Again and again. It’s like his dreams only Mikoto is sure that he’s awake this time. Mikoto just stares down at him before a long time because he doesn’t know what else to do. He’s here and now. He’s _safe_.

 

Does he tamper with that or does he not?

 

However, it doesn’t seem like it’s a decision for Mikoto to decide alone. The moment that the lights flicker green, releasing the restrictions placed on them by law, the sandy blonde dashes right over, calling for _Mikoto_ instead of King. That much is enough to keep his feet planted to the ground where he stands to wait. At about a metre away, he jumps with a gleeful laughter and Mikoto steps forward instinctively to catch him in a warm hug.

 

The laughter doesn’t cease, even as Mikoto catches him at his waist and secures his safety in arms. At this angle, Mikoto has to look up, but it’s no difficult feat. In fact, it’s nicer up close because he can see that there hasn’t been a single change. Although he looks like he’s all bones, Mikoto can feel the meat on him and is glad that he has managed to keep a healthy diet. His smile is still breathtaking and his presence, so soothing, Mikoto’s heartbeat calms and his whole being melts.

 

“Hey,” he says, smiling endlessly down at him.

 

Mikoto cannot help the tug at the corner of his lips and returns the gesture, “Hey.”

 

_Fin._


	10. Day 10: Coldness | Winter | Warmth

Totsuka barely manages to catch the cup that he’d been meaning to refill.

 

“K-King…?”

 

It’s normal to see Mikoto in the kitchen. He comes to the fridge often, in search water and maybe something to nibble on but to see him near the stove is another story. Totsuka blinks several times to evaluate the image before him and when Mikoto scowls, flicking his forehead lightly, he deems it reality. The heat that seeps through Mikoto’s skin fingers is undeniably real.

 

“Why are you in the kitchen… by yourself?”

 

Sure, he’d put his King up to a number of unconventional activities before, but this is a different story. Mikoto had almost turned on a flame in Kusanagi’s kitchen _unsupervised_. Totsuka wonders very briefly, if this is rebellion of some kind, although it doesn’t really make sense because Mikoto’s _King_. The shock must show on his face because Mikoto grunts disapproval, before he justifies his reasoning for being here.

 

“Izumo said he’d skin me if I don’t eat proper food.”

 

Totsuka nods slowly as he continues to take in the sight of Mikoto in the kitchen. The man who is always just chewing a whole loaf of bread as it is, is attempting to cook something. Kusanagi must have thrown in another threat because Mikoto is strong and there’s no way for a clansman to win over the King. Unfortunately, that notion comes under question when Totsuka puts their long years of friendship into the equation and sometimes, Totsuka feels a tinge of jealousy because he doesn’t have that kind of hold on his King.

 

However, it’s amusing so Totsuka ends up snorting at the sight. “That doesn’t mean that he’s giving you permission to use his kitchen. You’ll burn it up before you start, King. That’ll get you skinned faster.”

 

Mikoto looks around the kitchen and then back to Totsuka, narrowing his eyes, “You too.”

 

There are very few people that Kusanagi actually lets into the bar’s kitchen. If he could, he’d be very selective about his patrons, narrowing them down to customers who only wish to drink, but that’s not going to happen. To meet ends, he has to be open about business so there are a few bar snacks on the very well hidden menu. Most of the time, he’ll make the snacks himself, but on occasion, when things get busy, Kamamoto will help out.

 

The rest of the members of HOMRA are given special treatment. Kususanagi rejects them outright because they all wield fire rather dangerously. However, a little warning from Kusanagi followed by some knuckle crunching scares them away. It’s only difficult to stop Mikoto or Totsuka because they know how soft he can be. However, they’re both bad but he just can’t seem to say no and make it stick. Totsuka and Mikoto are equally dangerous. Although Totsuka lacks when it comes to summoning his flame, the lack of control that he has is concerning.

 

“I’ll help,” he offers.

 

Mikoto raises a brow, unsure and doubtful.

 

“King!” Totsuka exclaims, seemingly offended. “Cooking is my current hobby!”

 

“Ch’…” Mikoto grunts.

 

Totsuka waves him off, already moving about. “I’ve gotten pretty good at it!”

 

Mikoto questions this. Totsuka’s hobbies come and go so quickly he doesn’t actually believe in Totsuka’s ability to excel at it, but he’s got to admit that between the two of them, it’ll probably be better if Totsuka is the one in the kitchen. His soft demeanour should be of some help in the face of fire. However, anything he wishes to say in warning dies in his throat when his belly cries out.

 

Totsuka chuckles brightly, like wind chimes. “Just let me.”

 

Totsuka dances his way around the kitchen after he pushes Mikoto into the seat and makes sure that he stays there. Bored, Mikoto hoists his chin on his palms and allows his eyes to follow each of Totsuka’s steps lazily. He’s a bit messy but there’s no impending danger at the moment. The primary concern of fire is under control. Kusanagi would probably be proud, if it wasn’t his bar that they’re making their attempts.

 

Eventually, Totsuka mixes the clattering with his singing and everything becomes easy second nature. Though bored, Mikoto can appreciate the familiarity. Before long, there’s a pleasant aroma in the air and Mikoto has to eat his own words when Totsuka sets the table up with an array of food that smell and look extremely appetitising. Mikoto stalls for a moment but when he eventually looks up, Totsuka is grinning and is managing to look hatefully smug about it.

 

Mikoto doesn’t bother acknowledging Totsuka’s proven skill verbally. It’s a little too early for that. Totsuka knows it himself and even if Mikoto doesn’t affirm it for him, he’ll take it in stride. Like now, he seats himself on the opposite side of the table, chin rested in his palms as he watches, waiting for the pleasure to bloom on Mikoto’s face because he’s so sure. That will be enough, he decides, but before that fantasy becomes reality, everything feels warm. A little too warm. Warm enough to make them both squirm.

 

 “Um…” Totsuka begins, scratching his cheeks sheepishly. “King… I think…”

 

They keep their eyes on each other and refuse to look at the source of the heat. There’s no doubt that Totsuka had left the flame on and it had caught fire on something else. Mikoto groans in his throat and drops his chopsticks, appetite lost. Totsuka trips over himself as he lunges for one of the many fire extinguishers, a few feet away. Kusanagi keeps them handy, but it’s all pointless now. Even though they manage to put the fire out, half of the kitchen is charred black. When Kusanagi comes back home that night, they’re both on their knees begging for forgiveness.

 

“But… you told King to feed himself,” Totsuka mumbles.

 

Mikoto flinches inwardly and Kusanagi’s brows twitch irritably. It’s the wrong thing to say. It’s probably worst than his trademark phrase, although reflecting on it, that one may have worked better for a situation like this. Renovations all work out in the end, yes, but disobeying orders and creating trouble is another thing altogether.

 

“Did I now?” Kusanagi replies, with a slow slur of words. “Thought I'd given ya the money to eat out, Mikoto?”

 

_Fin._


	11. Day 11: Aura | Flames

The sight of stars from Mikoto’s room is actually quite nice. It’s possibly one of the best. Sometimes, when Totsuka feels like a day in, he’ll plant himself in his King’s lap so that they can watch the sky together. Today happens to be one of those because he’s the one that needs the comfort, though he has a hard time saying so. The couch is pulled close to the window and so Totsuka sits comfortably in Mikoto’s lap, back pressed close to Mikoto’s chest to trap the heat, a grin painted fresh across his face.

 

“Can’t sleep?” Mikoto asks, mumbled into his hair.

 

“The sky’s pretty today,” Totsuka replies, pointing to the right corner of the window where the midnight blue is a canvas for the thousand of lights in the sky. “See.”

 

Mikoto hums in acknowledgement of the truth in Totsuka’s words but he doesn’t push any further for the layer lying underneath. Instead, he settles further into the couch, pushing his weight back to sufficiently carry Totsuka’s as well. Once he’s warm and cosy against the cushioning, Mikoto snakes his arms around Totsuka’s waist and pulls him a little closer. The feel of Totsuka’s steady heartbeat is enough to include sleep, but Totsuka’s voice carries softly so Mikoto stays awake, eyes locked on the sky outside. Although it’s unlikely, there is a chance that Totsuka will say something important and he wants to catch it.

 

“King,” he says.

 

Mikoto leans his cheek against Totsuka’s head and hums. “Hm?”

 

Totsuka chuckles and nudges him softly. When Mikoto makes a move to look down, he finds Totsuka nursing a small flame in his hands. The bright and vibrant flame is a mix of red, orange and yellow and it is surprisingly soft. It dances on the tip of Totsuka’s fingers, flickering gently, like it is matching the beat of a lullaby rather than a diabolic tune. The latter, Mikoto is more familiar with. There’s a smile at the corner of Totsuka’s lips as he curls his finger and watches as the flame bends to his will, still soft and gentle.

 

“It’s not dangerous, see?”

 

Mikoto rests his chin atop of Totsuka’s head but keeps his eyes fixed on the small flame. He’s staring, waiting for it to combust, like any other flame that he knows, but at Totsuka’s command, the flames become little fluttering butterflies and act like small guide lights that are made to lead him home. The butterflies that Totsuka conjures slowly depart from him and flutter about gently in the room, whisking by without harming anything, even as it attaches itself to surfaces of furniture. Few remain and float within Totsuka’s palms, resting gently on his skin but they don’t burn or threaten to wreck havoc. It’s fascinating no matter how many times he sees it.

 

“Well, it is you,” Mikoto comments in return.

 

Totsuka is the only one in the clan who can treat the flame so calmly, like it’s a source of warmth and comfort rather than for any violent purposes. He doesn’t succumb to the flames’ need to control and destroy. Mikoto never ceases to be amaze by Totsuka’s ability or his never ending calm. Seeing it repeated time and time again, despite all that goes wrong, gives Mikoto hope. Maybe, it’ll be as Totsuka claims. One day, everything will fall into place and then everything will be okay, even if it’s a long time from now.

 

“You gave it to me,” Totsuka tells him. “Doesn’t that say something about you?”

 

Mikoto scoffs but squeezes Totsuka just a tad tighter, “You always have something nice to say.”

 

_Fin._


	12. Day 12: Reunion | Post-Mikoto's Death

When Mikoto opens his eyes, he’s floating along and it nothing in his space is overwhelming. Everything is calm and peaceful, there’s only the sound of water sloshing about to relax him. He manages to breathe easy and even manages to feel the chill of the cold water. Instead of the weight of the Sword of Damocles on him, it is just the dead of night dropping a veil of protection over him. The familiarity kicks in and Mikoto realises that it feels like the days when Tatara was around to lull him into a sleep without nightmares.

 

Mikoto is sure that he’s dead. There’s no sword and no weight of power. Everything here is as he wants it to be. There’s no one to harm, no power to utilise, nothing. It could be haven, but he doubts it with all of the sin stained on his hands. There must be something else before he can get there. So he supposes that this is probably the afterlife that people living often wonder about. It’s a little ridiculous, but if it were possible for him to be King, then he supposes that this is as possible as anything.

 

Mikoto likes this peace. It’s a tranquil that he’s never felt before so he allows the water continue sloshing about and guiding him along. Mikoto has his eyes fixated above, on the dark blue sky as he floats the water and travels along. However, from the corner of his eyes, there is a light following him as he goes. He wills himself not to look because this is finally his peace but for as long as he floats about, the light chases, never dimming or slowing its pace. It makes him think about Totsuka’s gentle and sweet butterflies, leading him home. But he knows that it’s impossible so closes his eyes and pretends to sleep. However, that only heightens his sense of hearing and mixed in with the water are now gentle footsteps and the soft creaking of string and wood. It’s an odd combination.

 

Finally fed up, Mikoto peels himself from the water, causing ripples which eventually calm and only react when the droplets that have clung to his hair finally fall, like raindrops. He turns abruptly to the source of light and narrows his eyes into a glare. Even without his powers as King, Mikoto knows that he can be intimidating. However, his practiced glare falters and his whole body relaxes when he sees a well known smile on the other. Mikoto raises a hand and rubs at his eyes but the image doesn’t fade out.

 

He manages a snort because that’s near impossible. Totsuka’s done nothing wrong to be stuck in a realm, if this is what it is. Still when he looks up again, everything is the same, clearer even. In front of him stands Totsuka with a thunder stealing smile. It’s lit up by the lantern he holds (wooden handle and string), burning a bright red that lights the way. There isn’t a path around. It is pitch black, give for the light that Totsuka holds. The path before them is completely unknown, but Mikoto feels completely at peace, because it’s Totsuka that’s leading the way. The light casts a shadow by Totsuka’s feet and illuminates big enough for two, like it’s indicating that there’s a place for Mikoto there as well.

 

 _King_.

 

Mikoto blinks and parts his lips to call back but his voice dies out just as he fails to advance. His limbs refuse to obey, probably stunned beyond belief. Eventually, Totsuka’s chuckle carries over along with his feet. Now that Mikoto has stopped running, Totsuka is able to catch up. When he’s close enough he stretches out his hand with a tentative smile and waits for Mikoto take that his hand. He doesn’t push and simply keeps his hands outstretched until Mikoto is ready. This is normal. This is routine. Mikoto will recognise it.

 

Mikoto however, keeps their eyes locked for a long time. Now that Totsuka is here, he doubts. Is this real? Can it be? However, no matter how much he looks, everything seems to be real. Totsuka’s frame is firm and clear. Mikoto’s seen illusions before. He knows what they look like, feel like, sound like. The smile that’s one Totsuka’s face is definitely his. This is genuine and Mikoto takes a gamble as he curls his fingers into Totsuka’s. Unlike his dreams though, this time Totsuka reciprocates, intertwining their fingers together and stays, as he is, where he is. It’s warm again and that’s enough.

 

_Fin._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big thank you to all of you who have followed with my contribution for Mikoto/Tatara's week this year. It was definitely a fun challenge and a great way to reignite the flame I hold close for this ship. Please excuse any errors that remain, I ended up writing for this challenge day by day.
> 
> Additionally, thank you to all the mods for putting it together and advertising all of the fanwork of the week. This week wouldn't have gone through without you! Thank you for your hard work!


End file.
